


Secrets

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9 Squares - 3 Fics Challenge, Alternate Universe - Politics, Drag Show, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Model Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: Dean wants to make his relationship with Cas public, but the world thinks he is dating Rowena and Cas needs him to go with it. Maybe a drag show will help their problems go away.My fill for the 9 squares 3 fits challenge for the squares Going Out, Politician AU, and Rowena.My fill for the Angst Bingo for the square Politician AUMy fill for the AU and Trope Bingo for the square Model!DeanMy fill for the Dean/Cas Bingo for the square Fight and Make-up





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Mary Lambert song of the same name.

Dean watched his boyfriend pull on a suit jacket over his white button-up. He’d tried to convince Cas to wear something besides his work uniform. They rarely had time together outside of the house, and he wanted Cas comfortable for their plans for the night. 

Dean gave Cas a shy smile when Cas turned back around. “Dean, we really shouldn’t be doing this.”

Dean rolled his eyes. It was an old fight. Every time they went out together, they risked exposing their relationship. Years ago, when they had first met, it wouldn’t have been as big of a problem for their relationship to go public, but now, both their careers depended on it remaining a secret. 

Dean had just started dating Rowena when she introduced him to Cas. At least they were publicly dating. Really, they had an arrangement. Dean had just started his modeling career, and Rowena had a lot of friends that would help him get jobs. In return, during Rowena’s campaigns for public office, she could use Dean as arm candy and bring him to events to make herself look good. 

The one condition of their arrangement was that no one could know he was gay. Rowena personally couldn’t care less about his sexuality, she had even set Cas and Dean up in the first place, but it would ruin both of their careers if the secret came out. And then Cas, as Rowena’s personal secretary, would lose his job as well. 

With Rowena’s help, Dean’s career had gone international, and he made more money than he knew what to do with. In return, he had helped her win a term as a Kansas State Senator and then Kansas Governor. Now, she was halfway through her presidential campaign, and nothing was allowed to screw this up for her. 

Except that Dean had spent more of his life hiding who he was than not. He was tired of only seeing Cas every couple weeks when their schedules aligned. Rowena’s campaign manager had been pushing for him to propose, to his voters a love story that would make them vote for Rowena, and Cas, loyal to his job, couldn’t argue against it. 

Dean crossed the room to Cas and hugged him from behind. “No one is going to see us tonight, Mr. Grumpy. We’ll be in the dark, and as long as we don’t get too crazy tipping, not even the people there will know who we are.”

The plan to go to the drag show that night had been just safe enough that Rowena couldn’t say no. Dean was doing his best to make up for fighting with Cas about whether to make their relationship public and even though he couldn’t convince Cas this time, he still wanted to make it up to him. 

The show was amazing. They found a table in the middle of the theater, right on the edge of the runway. A few drinks of whiskey in, and Cas had to hold Dean back from joining the dance competition during intermission. 

They were walking from the theater to the after party at the bar next door someone recognized Dean. “Hey,” the woman asked from behind a cigarette, “you’re that model from that commercial, right?” She looked back to her friend leaning against the side of the building, “Do you see it?” she asked. 

The queen behind her gave Cas and Dean a once-over before walking up to the woman, “Sweetie, you know who that is.”

Dean felt his heart drop and Cas’ hand slipped out of his, and he took a little step away. “Nah,” he tried to brush off with a smile, “I get that a lot, I just look like him.”

The queen glanced at Cas and nodded as if he confirmed her suspicion. “It’s okay, Baby,” she told them, “You’re safe ‘round here. We ain’t telling anyone.”

Dean felt Cas grab his arm from where he had hidden behind him and pulled him back from the queen and her friend. Dean gave them one last smile as Cas dragged them back to the car. 

When they were out of sight, Cas hit Dean’s shoulder. “I told you this was a bad idea.”

Dean glanced at his boyfriend and reached out for his hand. When Cas pulled away, Dean grabbed him and pushed him against the side of the building they were walking by. “Look, Mr. Suit and Tie, we are fine. They aren’t gonna say anything.”

Cas pushed back, turning them so Dean was against the wall, “You can’t know that. I shouldn’t have let you talk me into this.”

“We deserve to have a life.”

“And we need money for that.”

“I have money.”

Cas let out a sigh and let Dean go. It was the same old fight they never could seem to get past. Cas turned away and sat at the edge of the sidewalk, tucking his knees up to his chest and head down to his knees, making himself into a ball. 

‘Shit, Cas,” Dean took a couple of steps forward, “I know you don’t want to ruin what we have.”

Cas didn’t move, and Dean took a few more steps forward until he could reach out and touch Cas’ hair. “We gotta find a way past this.”

When Cas still didn’t move, Dean sat next to him. “You know we could do this.” He reached into Cas’ lap and found one of Cas’ hands.

It took a minute before Cas reacted and squeezed his hand back. “I know we could. But it isn’t just about us, is it? Rowena has a really great shot at winning this whole thing. And we can’t afford to lose this thing to the Republicans.”

“Can you stop thinking about the stupid election for a minute. What do you want?”

“You know what I want,” Cas said as he turned his head to look at Dean. “I want you.”

“So take me. I’m right here, Babe.”

“And let the country screw itself because people can’t elect someone that basically hired a gay guy to pose as her boyfriend.”

“Then they deserve what they get.”

Cas actually let out a chuckle at that. He sighed, and after a minute he let his head fall against Dean’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a minute before Cas looked at him smiling. “And what would we do with our lives.”

Dean thought for a moment. “We could retire. See the Grand Canyon. Buy a little place on the beach. Just us. And Sammy when he gets a break from work.”

“I guess I could telecommute to a job. Maybe the ACLU would want me.”

“Or you could just not work,” Dean reminded him. 

Cas shook his head, “Nah, I think I need it. Just for me. We would probably drive each other crazy suddenly seeing each other every day.”

“Whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy.”

It was silent again for a few minutes before Cas spoke up again. “I guess it would be pretty easy to set up a press conference.”

Dean pulled away to look at Cas’ face. “Huh?”

“I mean,” Cas clarified, “we have to get Rowena in on this, of course, we can’t just run away together in the middle of her campaign.” 

Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulders, turning until he was staring into Cas’ eyes. “You serious right now?”

Cas shrugged, “I would do anything for you, Dean, you know that.”

Dean surged forward, not even bothering to check if anyone could be watching and kissed Cas. His hands found their way into Cas’ hair, and it was only minutes before Cas had Dean pinned against the wall behind them. 

They were going to do this. And screw anything that tried to hold them back.  


End file.
